Problem: $f(n) = -7n$ $g(t) = t+2(f(t))$ $ f(g(2)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(2) = 2+2(f(2))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(2)$ $f(2) = (-7)(2)$ $f(2) = -14$ That means $g(2) = 2+(2)(-14)$ $g(2) = -26$ Now we know that $g(2) = -26$ . Let's solve for $f(g(2))$ , which is $f(-26)$ $f(-26) = (-7)(-26)$ $f(-26) = 182$